dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fujii Mina
Perfil thumb|250px|Fujii Mina *'Nombre:' 藤井美菜 (ふじい みな) *'Nombre (''hangul):' 후지이 미나 *'Nombre (romaji):' Fujii Mina *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' San Diego, California, Estados Unidos *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Tipo de sangre: A *'''Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'Agencia: ' **Humanité (Japón) **O.N. WORLDWIDE (Corea del Sur) Dramas *Doctor Detective (SBS, 2019) *Junichi (Kansai TV, 2019) *Setsuyaku Rock (NTV, 2019) *Sousa Kaigi wa Living de! (NHK, 2018) *Koi no Tsuki (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Kaseifu no Mitazono 2 (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.3 *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) ep.9 *Rental Kyuseishu (NTV, 2016) ep.7 *Death Note NEW GENERATION (Hulu, 2016) *Doctor Chousahan (TV Tokyo, 2016) *9 Seconds - Eternal Time (Naver TV, 2015) *Yami no Bansosha (WOWOW, 2015) *Mama to Papa ga Ikiru Riyu (TBS, 2014) *Tsumatachi no Shinkansen (NHK, 2014) *Kindaichi Shonen no Jikenbo N (NTV, 2014) ep.8,9 *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2013) *The King of Dramas (SBS,2012) *Another Wedding (KBS2, 2012) *Somato Kabushiki Gaisha (TBS, 2012) *Rainbow Rose (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Miss Panda & Hedgehog (Channel A, 2012) cameo *Hungry! (Fuji TV) ep.8-9 *Utsukushi Rinjin (Fuji TV, 2011) *FACE MAKER (NTV, 2010) ep.3 *Tenshi no Wakemae (NHK, 2010) *Team Batista 2: General Rouge no Gaisen (Fuji TV, 2010) ep.2 *Bloody Monday 2 (TBS, 2010) *Shukumei 1969-2010 (TV Asahi, 2010) *Shaken BABY! (Fuji TV, 2010) *Bloody Monday (TBS, 2008) *Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi (Fuji TV, 2008) *Broccoli (Fuji TV, 2007) Películas *Junichi (2019) *The Time of Humans (2018) *Omotenashi: The Ceremony (2018) *CINEMA FIGHTERS "Snowman" (2018) *Shabon Dama (2017) *Death Note: Light Up The New World (2016) *Like a French Movie (2016) *My Sassy Girl 2 (2016) *Amor (2015) *Seoul searching (2015) *Joshi zu (2014) *MONSTERZ (2014) *The Werewolf Game: The Villagers Side (2013) *Bushi no Kakeibo (2010) *Kyofu (2010) *All to the Sea (2010) *Nodame Cantabile: The movie part II (2010) *Nodame Cantabile Movie I (2009) *10 Promises To My Dog (2008) *Ame no Tsubasa (2008) *Mirai Yosouzu (2007) *Simsons (2005) Programas de TV *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015, ep. 1-3) *Hello Stranger (MBC 2014) *We Got Married con Lee Hong Gi de FTISLAND (MBC,2013) *Happy Together ( KBS, 2015, ep. 415) Anuncios *Fancl (2015) *McDonald (2014) *Yakult (2014) *Kirin Brewery (2013) *JAPAN SPORT COUNCIL (2012) *OTC Microsoft Office Specialist (2009) *Mitsubishi UFJ Nikosu (2007) *Orbis (2007) *Fuji Xerox beat (2007) *Asahi Shimbun (2006) *Bourbon (2006-2009) *NTT DoCoMo Kansai (2005) *Intel Corporation (2005) Videos Musicales *TAKAHIRO - Eternal Love (2017) *Raymond Lam - Love Is Near / 當愛靠近 (2016) *Xiah Junsu - Yesterday (2015) *XIA with Kim Kang Woo - Yesterday (2015) *Heo Young Saeng - Weak Child (2013) *Shinhwa - This Love (2013) *JUJU - Mamotte agetai / 守ってあげたい (2013) *Zia - Because I'm Upset (2012) *Zia with Julien Kang - Depressed (2011) *Every Little Thing with Jang Geun Suk - MOON (2011) *Every Little Thing with Jang Geun Suk - STAR (2011) *Sakimoto Hiromi - Late Night Ballad / 夜更けのバラッド (2011) *Every Little Thing - Star / MOON (2011) *Miho Fukuhara - entle Red / 優しい赤 (2009) *TVXQ (DBSK) - Why Did I Fall In Love With You? (2009) *S.R.S. - Wanda Song / ワンダーソング (2009) *INFINITY16 welcomez MINMI,10-FEET - Manatsu no Orion / 真夏のオリオン (2007) *Matsuda Ryoji - Kutsuzure / くつずれ (2006) Reconocimientos *'2017 Seoul International Drama Awards:' Asia Star Award Curiosidades *'Educación:' Yorii Junior High School **Keio Shonan Fujisawa High School **Universidad de Keio (graduada de la Facultad de Letras) *'Debut: '''2005 *'Idiomas:' Japonés (fluido), Coreano (intermedio) e Inglés (básico). *'Aficiones: '''La lectura y el piano. *Fujii nació en San Diego, California, Estados Unidos pero creció en Niigata, Japón. *Cantó "우리 둘이" para el OST de We Got Married en 2013. *Estuvo casada en el programa coreano "We got married Global Edition" con el cantante y actor Lee Hong Gi de FTISLAND; con el cual mantiene una gran amistad desde sus dias de casados. *Fujii Mina y Lee Hong Gi se reecontraron en junio del 2014. Él compartió una imagen en su instagram. *El 26 de marzo de 2019 la agencia coreana O.N. WORLDWIDE anunció que firmaron un contrato con la actriz. Fujii Mina planea empezar oficialmente sus actividades coreanas en abril. Enlaces *Perfil (Humanite) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (nate) *Hancinema *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Fujii Mina.jpg Fujii Mina2.jpg Fujii Mina3.jpg Fujii Mina4.jpg Fujii_Mina5.jpg Fujii_Mina6.jpg Fujii_Mina7.jpg Fujii_Mina8.jpg Categoría:JActriz Categoría:KActriz Categoría:O.N. WORLDWIDE Categoría:Humanité